Ultra Monster Series
The Ultra Monster Series is a line of 6-inch scaled figures by Bandai that ran from 1989 to 2013. Information '1989' To be added '1991' Wave 1 # Alien Baltan (First Generation) # Red King # Black King # Eleking 1967 # Gomora 1967 # Zetton # Bemstar # Tyrant 1974 # Kanegon # Garamon # Alien Hipporit 1972 # King Joe # Antlar 1966 # Star Bem Gyeron # Kiyla # Telesdon 1966 # Neronga # Geronimon # Gyango # Bemular 1966 # Gandar # Seabones # Alien Godola # Miclas 1967 # Alien Metron 1967 # Alien Mefilas # Alien Icarus # Alien Pegassa # Windam # Skydon # Re-Dorako # Gubila # Namegon # Alien Guts # U-Tom # Kemular # Hydra # Banila # Gikogilar # Takkong # Salamandora # Astromons # Ron # Satan Beetle # Velokron 1972 # Agira 1967 # Gymaira # Gudon 1971 # Twin Tail # Mukadender # Vakishim 1972 # Ace Killer # Kilazee # Bogun # Kingsaurus Ⅲ # Alien Temperor 1974 # Shugaron '1992' * 58. Reconstructed Pandon * 59. Dada * 60. Guesra * 61. Aboras * 62. Seagoras * 63. King Crab * 64. Aribunta * 65. Mecha-Baltan '1993' * 66. Gamakujira * 67. Barrangas * 68. Alien Borg * 69. Crazygon * 70. Nurse ''Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero'' Wave Bandai_Alien_Baltan_1993.jpg|Alien Baltan 1995 Kemular_1993.jpg|Kemular 1995 Bandai_Red_King_1993.jpg|Red King 1995 Bandai_Chandrah_1993.jpg|Chandrah 1995 Bandai Powered Pigmon.jpg|Pigmon 1995 Bandai_Telesdon_1993.jpg|Telesdon 1995 Bandai_Gabora_1993.jpg|Gabora 1995 Bandai_Jamila_1993.jpg|Jamila 1995 Bandai_Zambolar_1993.jpg|Zambolar 1995 Bandai_Dada_1993.jpg|Dada 1995 Bandai_Aboras_1993.jpg|Aboras 1995 Bandai_Banila_1993.jpg|Banila 1995 Bandai_Pestar_1993.jpg|Pestar 1995 Bandai_Gomora_1993.jpg|Gomora 1995 Bandai_Dorako_1993.jpg|Dorako Bandai_Psycho_Baltan_(Winged)_1993.jpg|Psycho Baltan Bandai Powered Zetton.jpg|Zetton 1995 '1994' Wave 1 Cont. * 71. Giant Yapool 1972 * 72. Dodongo * 73. Alien Bira '1995' * 74. Gudis * 75. Gerukadon * 76. Degola * 77. Majaba * 78. Bios * 79. Kodalar * 80. Drengeran * 81. Alien Zamu '1996' To be added '1997' To be added '1998' To be added '1999' To be added '2000' UMS 2000 - 137 Shibito Zoiger.jpg|#137. Shibito Zoiger UMS 138 Peguila.jpg|#138. Peguila UMS Hyper Hobby Peguila.jpg|#138. Peguila (Hyper Hobby exclusive) UMS 2000 - 139 Kemur Man.jpg|#139. Kemur Man UMS 2000 Alien Zagon.jpg|#140. Alien Zagon Wave 2 UMS 2000 Gomess.jpg|A.D. 2000 Products Gomess UMS 2000 Alien Baltan.jpg|#1. Alien Baltan (First Generation) Bandai Zetton 2000.jpg|#2. Zetton Ultra Monster Series -3 Eleking.jpg|#3. Eleking UMS 2000 Red King.jpg|#4. Red King UMS 2000 Black King.jpg|#5. Black King UMS 2000 Kanegon.jpg|#6. Kanegon UMS 2000 Zelganoid.jpg|#7. Zelganoid UMS 2000 King of Mons.jpg|#8. King of Mons BandaiGomora2000.jpg|#9. Gomora UMS 2000 Golza.jpg|#10. Golza UMS 2000 King Joe.jpg|#11. King Joe UMS 2000 Melba.jpg|#12. Melba UMS 2000 Tyrant.jpg|#13. Tyrant UMS 2000 Bajiris.jpg|#14. Bajiris UMS 2000 Scylla.jpg|#15. Scylla UMS 2000 Powered Alien Baltan.jpg|#16. Alien Baltan 1995 UMS 2000 Dada.jpg|#17. Dada UMS 2000 Deathfacer.jpg|#18. Deathfacer UMS 2000 Geranda.jpg|#19. Geranda UMS 2000 Mecha-Baltan.jpg|#20. Mecha-Baltan UMS 2000 Apatee.jpg|#21. Apatee UMS 2000 Super C.O.V..jpg|#22. Super C.O.V UMS 2000 Gatanothor.jpg|#23. Gatanothor UMS 2000 Alien Metron.jpg|#24. Alien Metron UMS 2000 Ace Killer.jpg|#25. Ace Killer UMS 2000 Takkong.jpg|#26. Takkong UMS 2000 Garaon.jpg|#27. Garaon UMS 2000 Garamon.jpg|#28. Garamon UMS 2000 Gazoto.jpg|#29. Gazoto UMS 2000 Alien Hipporit.jpg|#30. Alien Hipporit UMS 2000 Neo Geomos.jpg|#31. Neo Geomos UMS 2000 Antlar.jpg|#32. Antlar UMS 2000 Goldras.jpg|#33. Goldras UMS 2000 Mizunoenoryu.jpg|#34. Mizunoenoryu UMS 2000 Alien Guts.jpg|#35. Alien Guts UMS 2000 Monsarger.jpg|#36. Monsarger UMS 2000 Silvergon.jpg|#37. Silvergon UMS 2000 Bemstar.jpg|#38. Bemstar UMS 2000 Alien Mefilas.jpg|#39. Alien Mefilas UMS 2000 Bemular.jpg|#40. Bemular UMS 2000 Narse.jpg|#41. Narse UMS 2000 Reigubas.jpg|#42. Reigubas UMS 2000 - 42 Satan Beetle.jpg|#42. Satan Beetle UMS 2000 Gudon.jpg|#43. Gudon UMS 2000 Zogu (Second Form).jpg|#44. Zogu (Second Form) UMS 2000 Kyrieloid.jpg|#45. Kyrieloid Bandai 2000 Seabones.jpg|#46. Seabones UMS 2000 Alien Zamu.jpg|#47. Alien Zamu UMS 2000 Neosaurus.jpg|#48. Neosaurus UMS 2000 Gan-Q.jpg|#49. Gan-Q UMS 2000 Alien Reguran.jpg|#50. Alien Regulan UMS 2000 Neronga.jpg|#51. Neronga UMS 2000 Crazygon.jpg|#52. Crazygon UMS 2000 Twin Tail.jpg|#53. Twin Tail UMS 2000 Astromons.jpg|#54. Astromons UMS 2000 Daigerun.jpg|#55. Daigerun UMS 2000 Zonnel.jpg|#56. Zonnel Bandai 2000 57 Telesdon.jpg|#57. Telesdon UMS 2000 Taraban.jpg|#58. Taraban UMS 2000 Alien Icarus.jpg|59. Alien Icarus UMS 2000 Miclas.jpg|#60. Miclas UMS 2000 Gobunyu (Ogma).jpg|#61. Gobunyu (Ogma) UMS 2000 Vakishim.jpg|#62. Vakishim UMS 2000 Alien Benzene.jpg|#63. Alien Benzene UMS 2000 - 64 Satan Beetle.jpg|#64. Satan Beetle Bandai 2000 Gymaira.jpg|#65. Gymaira Bandai Gudis 2000.jpg|#66. Gudis UMS 2000 - 67 Shibito Zoiger.jpg|67. Shibito Zoiger UMS 68 Peguila.jpg|#68. Peguila UMS 2000 Kemur Man.jpeg|#69. Kemur Man UMS 2000 - 70 Alien Zagon.jpg|#70. Alien Zagon '2001' Wave 2 Cont. UMS 2001 Gomess.jpg|#55. Gomess UMS B&W Gomess.jpg|EX Gomess (Hyper Hobby exclusive) Bandai Peguila (Roots of Ultraman Version).jpg|Peguila (Roots of Ultraman set version) UMS 2001 Alien Baltan II.jpg|EX Alien Baltan Ⅱ UMS 2001 Alien Zarab.jpg|#60. Alien Zarab UMS 2001 Giant Yapool.jpg|#62. Giant Yapool BandaiJamila2001.jpg|#65. Jamila UMS 2001 EX Jamila.jpg|EX Jamila HyperHobby Jamila.jpg|EX Jamila (Hyper Hobby exclusive) UMS 68 - Pandon.jpeg|#68. Pandon UMS 2001 Alien Temperor.jpg|#69. Alien Temperor '2002' Wave 2 Cont. Bandai Woo.jpg|#56. Woo UMS 2002 Kaiser Dobishi.jpg|#63. Kaiser Dobishi '2003' Wave 2 Cont. UMS 2003 - 60 Pestar.jpg|#60. Pestar UMS 2000 Alien Magma.jpg|#55. Alien Magma UMS 2003 Chandrah.jpg|SP Chandrah UMS EX Pestar.jpg|EX Pestar '2004' Wave 2 Cont. UMS 2004 Dada (A).jpg|#17 Dada (A) UMS 2004 Dada (B).jpg|SP Dada (B) UMS 2004 Dada ©.jpg|SP Dada © UMS 2004 - 67 Pestar.jpg|#67. Pestar UMS 2004 Alien Baltan.jpg|#1. Alien Baltan Ultra Monster Series EX Alien Baltan III.jpg|EX Alien Baltan Ⅲ BandaiBaltan70.jpg|EX Alien Baltan (Ultra Fight) BandaiBaltan70Jr..jpg|EX Alien Baltan Junior BandaiBaltan80.jpg|EX Alien Baltan V ''Ultraman Nexus'' Wave UMS 2004 Pedoleon Guros.jpg|N1. Pedoleon Guros UMS 2004 Galberos.jpg|N2. Galberos '2005' ''Ultraman Nexus'' Wave Cont. Bandai_Lafleya.jpg|N3. Lafleya Bandai_Nosferu.jpg|N4. Nosferu Bandai_Golgolem.jpg|N5. Golgolem Bandai_Kutuura.jpg|N6. Kutuura ''Ultraman Max'' Wave Bandai_Grangon.jpg|#1. Grangon BandaiLagoras.jpg|#2. Lagoras Ultra Monster Series 03 Eleking 2005.jpg|#3. Eleking 2005 Ultra_Monster_Series_Pigmon_2005.jpg|#4. Pigmon 2005 Bandai_Antlar_2005.jpg|#5. Antlar 2005 Bandai_Alien_Kesam.jpg|#6. Alien Kesam Bandai_Natsunomeryu.jpg|#7. Natsunomeryu '2006' Bandai_IF_2006.jpg|#8. IF BandaiGomora2005.jpg|#9. Gomora 2005 Bandai_Metron_2005.jpg|#10. Alien Metron 2005 ''Ultraman Mebius'' Wave Bandai_Dinozaur.jpg|#1. Dinozaur Bandai_Gudon_2006.jpg|#2. Gudon 2006 Bandai_Miclas.jpg|#3. Miclas 2006 Bandai_Miclas_SP.jpg|SP Miclas 2006 Bandai_Birdon_2006.jpg|#4. Birdon 2006 Bandai_Bogal.jpg|#5. Bogar Bandai_Sadora_2006.jpg|#6. Sadora 2006 Bandai_Sadora_2006_SP.jpg|SP Sadora 2006 (Extended arms version) Bandai_Windam_2006.jpg|#7. Windam 2006 Bandai_Zamusha.jpg|#8. Zamsher Bandai_Kelbeam.jpg|#9. Kelbeam 2006 Bandai_Alien_Zarab_2006.jpg|SP Alien Zarab 2006 Bandai_Alien_Guts_2006.jpg|SP Alien Guts 2006 Bandai_Alien_Nackle_2006.jpg|SP Alien Nackle 2006 Bandai_Alien_Temperor_2006.jpg|SP Alien Temperor 2006 Bandai_U-Killersaurus.jpg|SP U-Killersaurus Bandai_Fire_Windam.jpg|#10. Fire Windam Bandai_Velokon_2006.jpg|#11. Velokron 2006 Bandai_Vakishim_2006.jpg|#12. Vakishim 2006 '2007' ''Ultraman Mebius'' Wave Cont. Bandai_Yapool_2006.jpg|#13. Giant Yapool Wave 3 Ultra Monster Series -1 Alien Baltan 2007.jpg|#1. Alien Baltan (First Generation) BandaiGomora2007.jpg|#2. Gomora 1967 Bandai_Golza_2007.jpg|#3. Golza Ultra_Monster_Series_-4_Garamon.jpg|#4. Garamon Bandai_Gan-Q_2007.jpg|#5. Gan-Q Bandai_Reigubas_2007.jpg|#6. Reigubas Bandai_Alien_Mefilas_2007.jpg|#7. Alien Mefilas 1967 Bandai_Geronimon_2007.jpg|#8. Geronimon Bandai_Super_C.O.V._2007.jpg|#9. Super C.O.V. Bandai_Twintail_2007.jpg|#10. Twin Tail Bandai_Red_King_2007.jpg|#11. Red King Bandai_Gudon_2007.jpg|#12. Gudon Bandai_Monsarger_2007.jpg|#13. Monsarger Bandai_Dada_2007.jpg|#14. Dada Bandai_Satan_Beetle_2007.jpg|#15. Satan Beetle Bandai_King_Joe_2007.jpg|#16. King Joe Bandai_Vakishim_2007.jpg|#17. Vakishim 2006 Bandai_Kyrieloid_2007.jpg|#18. Kyrieloid Bandai_Alien_Hipporit_2007.jpg|#19. Alien Hipporit 1972 Bandai_Alien_Temperor_2007.jpg|#20. Alien Temperor 1974 Bandai 2007 Zetton 1967.jpg|#21. Zetton Bandai_Bemular_2007.jpg|#22. Bemular Bandai_Bemstar_2007.jpg|#23. Bemstar Bandai_Black_King_2007.jpg|#24. Black King Bandai_Alien_Nackle_2007.jpg|#25. Alien Nackle 2006 Bandai_Ace_Killer_2007.jpg|#26. Ace Killer Ultra Monster Series -27 Tyrant.jpg|#27. Tyrant 1974 Bandai_Alien_Magma_2007.jpg|#28. Alien Magma Bandai_Powered_Baltan_2007.jpg|#29. Alien Baltan 1995 Bandai_EX_Gomora_2007.jpg|#30. EX Gomora Bandai_Eleking_2007.jpg|#31. Eleking 1967 Bandai_Neronga_2007.jpg|#32. Neronga Bandai_Melba_2007.jpg|#33. Melba Bandai_Gatanothor_2007.jpg|#34. Gatanothor Bandai_Geranda_2007.jpg|#35. Geranda Bandai_Scylla_2007.jpg|#36. Scylla Bandai_Basical_Baltan_2007.jpg|#37. Alien Baltan Basical Bandai_Gigi_2007.jpg|#38. Gigi Bandai_Waroga_2007.jpg|#39. Waroga Bandai_Raymond.jpg|EX Reimon Bandai_Ark_Bogal.jpg|EX Ark Bogar Bandai_Chaos_Darkness_2007.jpg|#40. Chaos Darkness '2008' Wave 3 Cont. Bandai King Joe Black.jpg|EX King Joe Black Bandai Kanegon.jpg|#41. Kanegon Bandai Windam.jpg|#42. Windam Bandai 43 Dinosaur Tank.jpg|#43. Dinosaur Tank UMS 44 Narse.jpg|#44. Narse UMS 45 Alien Babalou.jpg|#45. Alien Babalou UMS 46 Mecha Baltan.jpg|#46. Mecha-Baltan UMS 47 Deathfacer.jpg|#47. Deathfacer UMS 48 Mizunoenoryu.jpg|#48. Mizunoenoryu UMS 49 King of Mons.jpg|#49. King of Mons UMS 50 Bajiris.jpg|#50. Bajiris UMS EX Telesdon.jpg|EX Telesdon UMS EX Alien Zarab.jpg|EX Alien Zarab 1966 UMS EX Kabuto the Killer.jpg|EX Kabuto the Killer Bandai 2007 Alien Metron 1967.jpg|EX Alien Metron 1967 UMS 51 EX Red King.jpg|#51. EX Red King UMS 52 Zamsher.jpg|#52. Zamsher UMS 53 Litra.jpg|#53. Litra (S) UMS 54 Armored Darkness.jpg|#54. Armored Darkness UMS 55 Imperializer.jpg|#55. Imperializer ''Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers'' Wave UMS 2008 Movie Super Alien Hipporit.jpg|2008 Movie Super Alien Hipporit UMS 2008 Movie King Silvergon.jpg|2008 Movie King Silvergon UMS 2008 Movie King Goldras.jpg|2008 Movie King Goldras UMS 2008 Movie King Guesra.jpg|2008 Movie King Guesra UMS 2008 Movie King Pandon.jpg|2008 Movie King Pandon UMS 2008 Movie Giga Chimera.jpg|2008 Movie Giga Chimera Wave 3 Cont. UMS EX Armored Mefilas Blade Ver.jpg|EX Armored Mefilas (Blade Version) BandaiTyrant2007.jpg|EX Tyrant 2008 UMS EX Reionic Burst Gomora 2008.jpg|EX Reionic Burst Gomora '2009' Wave 3 Cont. BandaiAntlar2005.jpg|#56. Antlar 2005 UMS 57 Velokron.jpg|#57. Velokron 2006 UMS 58 Yapool.jpg|#58. Giant Yapool UMS 59 Alien Emperor.jpg|#59. Alien Emperor UMS EX King Joe Black 2009.jpg|#60. King Joe Black EX Wave UMS EX Reimon (Burst Mode).jpg|EX Reimon (Burst Mode) UMS EX EXZetton.jpg|EX EX Zetton UMS EX Miclas.jpg|EX Miclas 2006 UMS EX Imitation Ultraman.jpg|EX Imitation Ultraman UMS EX Glozam.jpg|EX Glozam UMS EX Deathrem.jpg|EX Deathrem UMS EX Jamila 2009.jpg|EX Jamila UMS EX Vaximum.jpg|EX Vaximum UMS EX Armored Glozam.jpg|EX Armored Glozam UMS EX Grand King.jpg|EX Grand King ''Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends the Movie'' Wave UMS 2009 Ultraman Belial.jpg|2009 Movie Ultraman Belial UMS EX Agira.jpg|EX Agira 2009 UMS 2009 Movie Beryudora.jpg|2009 Movie Beryudora '2010' EX Wave Cont. UMS EX Salamandora 2008.jpg|Salamandora 2008 UMS EX Grande.jpg|Grande UMS EX Alien Reiblood.jpg|Alien Reiblood UMS EX Dark Zagi.jpg|Dark Zagi UMS EX Birdon.jpg|Birdon UMS EX EXZetton 2010.jpg|EX Zetton UMS EX Evil Tiga.jpg|Evil Tiga UMS EX Ultraman Belial (Battle Nizer Version).jpg|Ultraman Belial (Battle Nizer Version) UMS EX Darklops Zero.jpg|Darklops Zero UMS EX Andro the Killer.jpg|Andro the Killer UMS EX Mecha Gomora.jpg|Mecha Gomora ''Ultraman Zero the Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire'' Wave UMS EX Kaiser Belial.jpg|EX Kaiser Belial UMS EX Iaron.jpg|EX Iaron 2010 UMS EX Darkgone.jpg|EX Darkgone UMS EX Legionoid.jpg|EX Legionoid UMS EX Super Alien Hipporit.jpg|EX Super Alien Hipporit UMS EX Arch Belial.jpg|EX Arch Belial '2011' EX Wave Cont. UMS EX Kemur Man.jpg|Kemur Man UMS EX Natsunomeryu.jpg|Natsunomeryu UMS EX Galberos.jpg|Galberos UMS EX NEO Baltan.jpg|Neo Baltan UMS EX Kaiser Dobishi.jpg|Kaiser Dobishi UMS EX Lidorias.jpg|Lidorias UMS EX Mecha Gomora 2011.jpg|Mecha Gomora UMS EX Ultraman Belial (Early Style).jpg|Ultraman Belial (Early Style) UMS EX Chaos Header Iblis.jpg|Chaos Header Iblis UMS EX Kyrieloid II.jpg|Kyrieloid Ⅱ UMS EX Fire Zetton.jpg|Fire Zetton UMS EX Mountain Gulliver No. 5.jpg|Mountain Gulliver No. 5 UMS EX Neo Geomos.jpg|Neo Geomos UMS EX Hyper Zetton (Movie Announcement ver.).jpg|Hyper Zetton (Imago; Movie Announcement version) '2012' EX Wave Cont. UMS EX Miclas 2012.jpg|Miclas 2006 Bandai 2012 IF.jpg|IF UMS EX Apatee.jpg|Apatee UMS EX Alien Bat.jpg|Alien Bat 2012 UMS EX Hyper Zetton.jpg|Hyper Zetton (Imago) UMS EX Gubila.jpg|Gubila UMS EX Zelganoid.jpg|Zelganoid UMS EX Gigant Zetton.jpg|Gigant Hyper Zetton UMS EX Hyper Zetton Imago.jpg|Hyper Zetton (Imago; translucent version) UMS SP Gomess (S).jpg|SP Gomess (S) UMS EX Alien Sran.jpg|Alien Sran UMS SP Dada.jpg|SP Dada UMS EX Bogal.jpg|Bogal UMS EX Alien Metron 2012.jpg|Alien Metron 1967 Wave 4 UMS 18 Ultraman Belial.jpg|#18. Ultraman Belial UMS 19 Gubila.jpg|#19. Gubila UMS 20 Arstron.jpg|#20. Arstron 2012 UMS 39 Hyper Zetton.jpg|#39. Hyper Zetton EX Wave Cont. Bandai Tyrant 2012.jpg|Tyrant 2012 '2013' EX Wave Cont. UMS EX Kaiser Darkness.jpg|Kaiser Darkness Boxed sets To be added Gallery Ultra Monster Series -31 Eleking.jpg Trivia *To be added See Also *Ultra Hero Series *Ultra Monster Series Premium *Ultra Monster 500 *Ultra Monster DX Category:Toy Lines Category:Bandai